Eternal true love Jellal and Erza
by erzashea1
Summary: a Jellal and Erza love story and other couples too.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to**** Hiro Mashima ,there is some lemon. And this is not for under age people.**

** Eternal true love Jellal and Erza **

I don't know how this happened but one minute me and Jellal where having a quiet talk under the bridge at night about the Grand Magic Games and the dark forces we been noticing lately. Then all of the sudden we were making out under the bridge. Not that I was complaining I was enjoying it. I loved the feel of his lips on mine and his body pushing up against mine. And when he looked at me with those eyes my heart felt as if I was going to explode with love. He loved me and I loved him even though it was hard to say it to each other. But we knew that we loved each other just by looking into each other's eyes.

Then he let go and grabbed my hand and kissed it and started to leave. But I wanted more I wasn't going to let him leave this time. So I pulled him back it to a kiss and pulled him wanting him to follow me. (Think to myself I can't believe I'm doing this am I crazy what … what if she finds out what I'm going to do with Jellal) I looked at him and then I knew it didn't matter I want him, and I won't let him leave me ever again.

So I open the door to my hotel room for the Grand Magic Games and brought him inside. He looked at me with those pue green eyes and then he said what are we doing in here … looking awkward because he was alone with me in my room. Jellal I said um… um well I was wondering if…. (Man what I'm doing, what should I say- thinking to myself) but I think he knew when he saw my bed and what was on it. I blushed knowing what he must me thinking right now. So um..., as he looked down at floor awkwardly, then he" said so you want... erza are you sure maybe we should wait". Then his face all red and finally I had enough bravery to say … if you want to. Neither of us knew what to say, but then he grabbed me into a fierce kiss hungrily and wanting I knew he was already in the mood. His soft libs on mine as are kisses got more hungry for more.

He picked me up carrying me to the bed he never took his eyes off me for a second as he laid me down on the sheets. Kissing me fiercely then he started working his way down me trying remove my clothes off. So I requiped to make it easy on him his face really turned red then when I was wearing nothing now. Then he started taking off his clothes I stated to help him with to making thing go faster.

then as he layed him self on top of me his eyes never left mine i new he was as nervous as i was since it was our first time , but i didnt' want to lose him everyday being afraid that i might lose him forever. so tonight i wanted to make it clear to him how i felt and what i he loved on me every inch of our bodies moving together as one i never felt so wounderful in my life to be finally be one with my love, we both gasped filling love for the first time as we made love to each other for the first he cept his tempo perfectly with me making me gasp in absolete bliss. He smiled and we finished are kissing and slept in each other arms.

I opened my eyes to the morning sun in the arm of my love Jellal, after the love we just made for the first i felt free. And it was the best night of our lives for both of us. He opens his eyes to look at me and then he gave me the sweet smile I always loved since we were kids. I have always loved him and always will. We kissed for like ten minutes before breaking.

Jellal my love

" Erza"

Can we do this again sometime, and will you stay the night again with me (blushing)

"Definitely"

"We well have love again "he grabbed me in a hug and then said" I love you Erza I will always want you, and you made me the happiest man alive and that was the best night ever for me too." Then we kissed before meeting up with fairy tail A team and B team.

"Erza "

Yes Jellal

"Should we tell them that where together now like boyfriend and girlfriend" / Jellal said

Yah we should but not everyone, we don't want the magic council to know you're here.

"I love you Erza and I go tell Ultear and Meredy too, plus I think they would want to know why I was not with them last night"

Jellal I need to go to my team see you later love

**Crime sorceries hideout **

"Jellal" Meredy and Ultear yelled running to him

"We know Jellal" Ultear said

You Know what? Jellal said

"That you and Erza slept to together last night "(both girls giggle) we know you did it with each other (the girls giggle again)

um… I…um… Jellal said

** There is more coming lots more like 40 chapters**

**Please review it my first story and i need your help**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello here the next update I hope you like it :) and a reminder that**** Fairy Tail belongs to****Hir hh **** Hiro Mashima.**

"Hey Erza "said Natsu

Last night we saw you with Jellal and you where….. "Natsu said

"MAKING OUT "Happy yelled load enough for half the city to hear.

Shut up Happy Erza yelled and gave him her death glared. And I don't know what you're talking about looking down awkwardly

"Admit it You Liiikke eachhhh otherrr" Happy said roiling his tongue

That earned a hit from Erza knocking the blue exceed to the ground

Now let go get ready for the next battle of the Grand Magic Games

"Fine let go" Natsu said to Happy then whispering into Happy's ear "we'll have to tell the other what Jellal and Erza been doing lately"

SLAM Natsu and Happy went flying into the wall with one hit from Erza

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ANYONE" Erza yelled fiercely

Get up you two or we will be late still glaring at Happy and Natsu

Ok ok the two said frightened

**Gray and Juvia **

That fight was awesome Natsu said taking to Gray and Lucy we now are getting up the ladder. And now we are in the top three along with Fairy Tail Team B.

"Yah it awesome "Gray said

"Well bye guys I'm going to go gets some food and then go back to my room see you later" Gray said to Natsu, Happy, and Lucy

Hmm where should I go? What restaurants are good here in the city and not too far it late?

As he was walking he spotted Juvia walking by herself

"Hey Juvia what are you doing walking alone by yourself at night "Gray said

"I um ….. um …well Juvia was just going to go eat at this restaurant I heard was good but I think Juvia will go back to her room" She said looking down

Well how about we go gets some food first then ill um… walk you back to your room tonight Gray said looking down nervously

What you want um Juvia to come with you Gray Sama

Yah I was going to find a place to eat. So we should just... Go together

"My Gary Sama just asks Juvia to go with him this is a DATE A DATE… AHH JUVIA SO HAPPY "Juvia flipping out inside her head "Maybe he will kiss me … (o Gray Sama I love you too let be together forever) "yes I have always wanted you Juvia "-Juvia imagining this in her head ...

As the two sat down and ordered and waiting for their food

"Um Juvia I have something ask you so don't freak out ok Juvia and don't pass out on me ok" Gray said

Juvia um… um... well you see Erza and I were talking and she said I should tell you how I … um that I… I like you Juvia.

And that all it took and she passed out with overjoyed that he finally told her that he likes her.

"JUVIA "

"Wake up Juvia wake up" Gray yelled

**I hope you like it this part about Gray and Juvia and this story has other couples in it too. I'll get back to Erza and Jellal next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone here is chapter 3 I'm sorry I was a little late with the update.**

**Fairy Tail belongs to****Hir hh **** Hiro Mashima.**

Later that night after the game-

The moment I stepped out of the bathroom two soft hands were around my waist I knew who that was so I turned around to see his face

Jellal what are doing here?

"I want to see you Erza and there something I want to ask you "

What is it Jellal (looking at his blushing red face)

Then he his lips were against mind he pulled back slowly to look at me with his green eyes

"Erza I love you"

"Erza do you think I can stay here every night with you, if you don't mind"

Yes you can stay whenever you wish Jellal

Come grabbing his hand let sleep as she lifted the cover to slide in next to her secret love

**Next morning-**

Where the heck is Jellal? Ultear said in an unpleasant mood

"Maybe he sleeping with Erza" meredy said again giggling to her self

Well he's late

I know this is random Ultear but what if Erza ever got pregnant with Jellal child since those to been active lately with their secret love life. Though it not really a secret we all know what those two been doing. Meredy giggling

MEREDY Ultear yelled

I think Erza is smart enough to know how to protect her self

As the sunlight went through the window I woke up to Jellal warm embrace on his strong chest. His arm around me, and with his green eyes looking at me with that beautiful breathtaking smile.

"Morning love" Jellal said then kissed me on my libs "are you hungry

**Later that day-**

As Erza and Jellal walked down town

"Jellal where were you last night" yelling Ultear and Meredy running toward them

"Oh" meredy giggled noticing Erza presents and not only that holding hand with their team mate.

"Well now we know why you were missing again, you and Erza where doing the naughty again "Ultear laughed and meredy still giggling

"**NOOO…..**" Erza and Jellal yelled blushing

"Not this time" Jellal said quietly under his breath

"Erza just remember we don't need you getting pregnant right now" Ultear said

"**What"** Erza Yelled?

Erza's pregnant Natsu came running up and Lucy, Gray, and Happy too.

"**NO** I'm not "Erza still yelling about to go into a rage mood

"Oh good so your using protection Jellal "meredy said

Jellal's face turning red

And then Erza went into her rage mood throwing and punching every but Jellal

"Let go Jellal " Erza said glaring at him with angry eyes

Um sure Jellal said nervously

They walk away holding hands. As everyone else laid knocked out on the street


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update I was on vacation and for a reminder I don't own Fairy Tail it belongs to****Hir hh **** Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 4 Loke and Lucy **

The night after the 5 day of the Grand Magic Games Lucy was in her hotal room getting ready to take a bath-

Lucy- hmm a warm bubble bath sound nice

As she undressed in slid into the tub a bright light popped and there was Loke in the tub a cross from her with a camera –

LOKEEEEE get out you perverted lion as she pick up a bare of soap and threw it at him.

Loke- what I just wanted to see my true love and all of her beauty

Gettttttt out (she yelled)

Close the gate of the lion

You can't close it I came here all by myself my princess

Err

And then he snapped a photo of Lucy naked in the bath and puff he was gone back to the Celestial Sprit World

Stupid perverted lion Lucy said to herself with a blush on her face


	5. Chapter 5

– **Hi everyone sorry I was late but here it is**

Chapter 5 –

**The Grand Magic Games Ball part 1**

**Announcer -****Attention to all guilds that are participating****in these games tonight will be a dances that all guild are invited so ladies and gentlemen find a date if you wish **

**Thank you**

Wow I can't believe it there going to be a dance tonight – Lucy said jumping up in excitement and then looked a Natsu that was staring of into space.

I should ask Carla to go with me the blue exceed said then turned to walk over to the white exceed

Carla will you….. Go with me to the dance tonight

Hmm I'll have to think about it – Carla said to happy with a fish hanging out of his mouth

Meanwhile Juvia was stocking Gray be hide a pillar hoping he would ask her to the dance

Juvia

Gray ask will you stop stocking me and come here I want to … (um how will I say this without her passing out of excitement again) gray thought to himself

Hello Gray-sama Juvia said nervously looking down at the floor what... is it…

Well Juvia I wanted to ask you to … gray said looking to the side making no facial contact with her

I want to ask you to go with me tonight

But there was no reply she was already on the ground pass out with joy

Oh crap not this again Juvia wake up

**Meanwhile-**

Erza was walking back to her room when pair of soft hands were around her neck in a hug form

Jellal

She turned her head to the side to his shine blue hair, his sweet lips, and his green eyes looking at her

Erza I want to ask you something


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone sorry for the last chapter because it was short but this one is longer**

**Grand Magic Games Ball – part 2 the dance**

Last chapter – Erza I want to ask you something will go with me to the Ball tonight

**Now- **

Jellal but … how are going to be able to be around others like the council without looking like Mystogan and without the mask they will notice who you really are

Erza just trust me I know what to do- Jellal said

But...

Erza we will be fine please don't worry now let go look for something to wear ^^

-So the couple walked down the city holding hands while they shopped for formal clothes with loving smiles for being together-

Meanwhile-

Juvia wake up…. Juvia… Juvia – Gray yelled

Oh Gray-sama ( my Gray- sama he wants me he really wants me its LOVE after this dance we surely get married have are 30 beautiful kids)- Juvia's mind

Juvia you're a wake finally

Why do you always have to pass out when I tell you how I feel or ask you stuff – Gray

Because… because... Juvia …love... you Gray-sama – Juvia spoke while looking at the ground Juvia has always loved you and Gray-sama hardly notices Juvia feelings

Juvia you need to know that not true that I never notice what you do

Juvia listen I … love you too, so don't you ever thing that I don't care

Gray-sama

Juvia so happy -*glomps Gray*

Natsu, Loke, and Lucy –

After the games before the ball tonight Lucy decided she would take a peaceful nap before getting ready for the ball tonight.

-later

Hmmm it's so warm she rolled over on her side

Thud

WHAT THE …NATSU WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED!

-still sleeping …. Lucy …. Lucy –Natsu spoke

Lucy… I ...I

Love...

WAH -Lucy squealed

Natsu wake up already she yelled while she shook him back and forth hardly

Oh hi Luce – Natsu spoke what you doing

GETTING YOU OUT OF MY BED NATSU

And then-

*POOF*

Loke was there in his usual tux

My beautiful princess I'm here to show my beautiful love to you and ask you to go with me to the Ball tonight my princess he purred.

NOOOOOOOO you're not - Natsu yelled

I'm taking her

No I'm am

No me

As if I'm her stellar spirit I get to take her plus I'm every girl dream when it comes to loves – said Loke

Lucy just stood there watching the two fight over her dumfounded of what she was seeing

**Tonight at the ball –**

Everyone was there from every guild somewhere dancing with their dates some eating

Wendy was dancing with Romeo

Evergreen with Elfman

Mirajane with Freed

Natsu eating like a pig next to Lucy, Loke, and Lisanna

Gray was dancing with Juvia who wore a light blue dress

Happy was with Carla who was wearing a pink little dress

And Cana was drunk in the corner

Hey where is Erza? Lucy called to Natsu and Happy

Probably making out with Jellal somewhere- happy said with a giggle

**Meanwhile –**

Erza are you ready to go – Jellal called

Yes I'm coming

As Erza came down the stairs to Jellal wearing a scarlet read sparkle puffy dress with black lacy around her waist.

Jellal couldn't help but stare as his red haired love came down the stairs, with her arm stretched out for him to grab

He smiled as he grabbed her by the waist as they walked together to the ball

Jellal we can't go in there the council will see you – Erza said

Don't worry that not where we will be going Erza

He led her up the stair and up to the roofs balcony she could see the star where shining and the white moon lit up the city, they could also hear the music below where everyone else was and in the conor was a table with and cake .

Erza is this good - Jellal said blushing

… Yes it's ... Beautiful

I thought this would be a good place since I can't be seen by the council so…

And I brought some dinner and cake since all the food was down there …if that ok maybe it's too much… I just wanted this… to be um… special /

It's fine Jellal – Erza said with a shy smile

(Maybe I did too much ... what should I say to her)

Erza … um may I have this … dance …with me .

… Um yah I guess so… Erza said her face as red as her hair almost

He grabbed her hand and they both couldn't help but smile at each other when they got close

Erza I love you – Jellal said as they held each other in their arms

Jellal you know I love you too

and then their lips met with so much joy and happiness

And then they knew that their love for each other was strong enough to fight for and against anything or anyone


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

As I open my eyes to the bright morning light coming from my window this morning I realized I wasn't alone again. His soft sweet blue hair shined with the light and I noticed his arms were around me as we lied there together on the bed. Plus I realized that we both are naked. I blushed at remembering the night after the dance when we came back to my (well now are room) lasts night love making. *blush*. Jellal was still asleep next to me I unwrapped his arm off me deciding to use the time to take a bath

Crime Sorciere camp-

Ultear wake up

ULTEAR wake up – meredy pushing Ultear back and forth

What …what

Jellal missing – meredy said

Don't worry about Jellal Meredy he's probably sleeping with Erza again

Oh… you mean … oh – meredy said

But Ultear what would happen if Erza ended pregnant

Meanwhile-

Gray sama oh Gray sama – Juvia said sleep talking next to Gray

Waa… O KNOW why is Juvia sleeping next to me

Gray sama… Gray sama …

Good morning gray sama

Erza and Jellal-

Jellal love what are you going to do after the Grand Magic Games are over.

Well um I don't know

Well Jellal I was think maybe … you would … come with me back to Fairy Tail – Erza said looking down at her feet

Erza … I …

Jellal please I don't want to lose you again. I'm tired of ignoring how I feel , I just want to be with you I don't care what I have to do to keep you with me but I will do what I must to keep you here and safe.

Erza

**-Sorry i's short but next one will be longer-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Sorry I was late but school gets in the way-**

Erza I don't know what to do. I want to come join Fairy tail and be with you but I will but you and everyone else in danger. I really love and I will do anything and everything to protect you and be with you.

Jellal don't worry about the council they can suck it for all I care if I must I will stand with you and fight for your freedom.

Ok then we will fight together

-Then the grabbed each other hand and left to meet Fairy Tail at the ending night of the Grand Magic Games

- Kagura

Where is he I know he here Milliana I sensed his presences

-Milliana hmm I think I might know

Really Milliana – Kagura

I believe he's with Erza

**SHORT STORY**

Hey Carla I got you a present the blue haired exceed flew over to his love

It a pink fat Fish with flower around it.

Do you like it?

Happy for the last time I hate fish

But … Carla you're a cat. All cats like fish

Well anyways Carla will you be my girlfriend please

Happy um … ok but know more stupid fish

Back to normal story-

Meanwhile –

Hey Lucy tonight the celebration of the ending of the Grand Magic Games

And I was wounding would you go with me

What do you mean like a dat…e

-Just than Gray same where did you go- Juvia running down the street

Hey Natsu and …

LOVE RIVAL *glaring at Lucy *- Juvia said in a creepy scary way

How are you two * Juvia still staring at Lucy*

Did you see where gray-sama went T.T Juvia can't find him

Juvia … Juvia

Gray sama Juvia squealed with heart shaped eyes

Juvia im sorry I just got busy I didn't mean to be late for are dat….e . um yah….* gray noticed he said that in found of Natsu and Lucy * crap he said um I meant we were just going to go somewhere as friend um yeah not like it was a date I mean yeah…. He said fast in front of them

Gray sama why do you say that T.T don't you want Juvia

Juvia runs off crying

Juvia know that not what I meant – gray yell running -AFTER HIS GIRL FRIEND-

Erza

Yes Jellal I got to go meet Ultear and Meredy now, but tomorrow at 5pm can you meet me at the beach.

Ok but why there – Erza said

You will see love


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Engagement**

**- Review**

Erza

Yes Jellal I got to go meet Ultear and Meredy now, but tomorrow at 5pm can you meet me at the beach.

Ok but why there – Erza said

You will see love

As Erza walked to the beach it was about sunset. The beautiful sky was orange, pink, and yellow.

She stopped by the water waiting for Jellal to arrive

Wondering what he was up too.

…

Erza

Jellal called out to her

She smiled glad to see him, she ran to him and they gave each other a hug and a soft kiss.

Why did you want to meet me here love?

Well…um I wanted to…um asking something …yeah…

In the bushes to soft giggle could be heard Meredy and Ultear were spying on them.

Hey Ul do think he's going to finally do it she giggled

I hope so Ultear laughed a little this is so sweet (giggles)

**Back to Jerza**

Erza (he grabbed her hand and got down on one knee and pulled a diamond ring with gold around it)

Will… you marry me

….

Erza passed out

ERZA ARE YOU OK IM SO SOPRRY Jellal said

Then y Erza already got and jumped Jellal and fell on the ground with tears on her eyes

YES …YES I will

Meanwhile Ultear and Meredy were crying be hide the bushes

**HE EVERYONE I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER ILL UPDATE SOON**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 sleeping with Erza

As Jellal woke up next to Erza still sleeping peaceful * well that what he thought* all the sudden Erza re-quipped to her Heaven heel armor with 10 swords surrounding them in her sleep. **O CRAP **Jellal yelled and fell off the bed butt naked _**thud. **_The sword just missed himhe realized that Erza was still sleeping, but just having a dream.

**Erza … ERZA wake up you're going to kill us both. WAKE UP**

Jellal what wrong and why are you on the floor- Erza said

Because you attacked me in you sleep

Oh…Sorry I didn't mean to

It ok love it just please don't do that to me on are honeymoon or anytime really.

Erza love on are honeymoon can you wear your seduction armor for me ;)

**Ok thank for reading the short story of **_**sleeping with Erza**_

Next one will be longer it just had this idea lol

Review me and I hope you think it's funny too.

next ill try to put in some Nalu for the people who want some


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - do not own fairy tail**

**The next morning after Jellal ask Erza to marry him-**

Erza wake up love it morning it the closing ceremony of the Grand Magic Games.

Wahhh oh my gosh – Erza scream waking up and knock Jellal out of the bed

Jezez… Erza you're going to be the end of me I swear.

Sorry Jellal as she re-quiped herself into her normal outfit

We got to go or we will be late for the award for Fairy tail

CONGRATS FAIRY TAIL for winning the Grand Magic Games

(Everyone cheers)

On the way out as Erza and Jellal waked together

But someone was following them

Then Kagura jump out of the tree with her sword heading right for Jellal

Erza spun around with her sword and there sword clashed each other

Jellal fell to the ground unharmed just shocked for a moment as Erza and Kagura battle each other over him.

One girl full of hate and one full of love

As the two where battling it out Jellal was trying to go get fairy tail and crime Sorciere, but before he could Lahar and his fellow magic council member came around the corner and started coming after him.

Soon everyone became involved Fairy tail, Mermaid Heel, magic council, crime Sorciere and everyone else all fighting

Kagura and magic council both turn toward him while Erza was hurt on the ground but ok

So Erza decided there was only one why this might stop

So Erza jumped in front of Jellal

STOP don't hurt him

I have something to say

**IM PREGNANT WITH JELLAL BABY**

Do you really what to hurt the father of my child

…. WAAAAAAAAAAAAH (everyone said at once)

Erza… preg…nant… fairy tail's master passed out

Happy shocked not able to say anything nor Natsu, Lucy, or Gray

Even the Magic Council couldn't believe

And for Jellal he suddenly passed out in fear because he impregnated the great Titania.

Then Ultear just yelled out- **dang it Jellal I told you to use protection**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Sorry for the short chapter **

Dang it Jellal I told you to use protection – Ultear

Jellal was passed out on the ground still in shock of what his love just announced to everyone around.

Happy and Natsu started telling everyone that Jellal knock up Erza.

Kagura just stood up and started to walk away not knowing what to make of this right now.

Kagura wait Erza Called you need to know that Jellal is innocent. It was not his fault. He was being controlled by someone else (not saying Ultear so she will be safe)

Kagura turn to look at Erza and Jellal and then walked away without a word

And for the Magic council they just stood there

Juvia jumped Gray

**Let make a baby to Gray** – Juvia

Wahhh ….um not now Juvia

Erza

Erza

Jellal stood up to look at her um are … you really…ah… pregnant

Erza walked to him – Jellal *she hug him * and whisper in his ear

No I'm not pregnant … well at least not now but maybe someday we can work on that ., but I prefer to be married before that

But don't tell anyone until you're out of danger

Yes that good

Erza you almost killed me just by saying that you were pregnant

Because we're not ready for that yet

Ultear and meredy ran up to Jellal and Erza still thinking that she prego-

**Jellal why didn't you use protection you moron **

Poor Erza- meredy said I don't think she ready yet

I'm not pregnant ….. (Yet she said softly)

Oh that good we thought we would have to beat Jellal up for that- Ultear said with an evil smile

Two day later

It's time to head home every one – third master yelled to everyone

Jellal, Meredy and Ultear where on the side of the road with Erza

Erza I promise when I get back we will set up the wedding date ok so don't worry about me love.

And he gave he a passionate kiss for like 5 min before Natsu and Happy yelled out **WILL YOU TO STOP SWAPPING SPIT** **ALREADY**

I'll miss you – Erza said as she shed a tear trying to hide it under her scarlet red hair.

**^^ thank next chapter will be out after Christmas **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Back at fairy tail **

**Magnolia town **

As Erza walk the street of her home town she stops by her favorite shop the sweets shop (meaning Strawberry cheese cake) she goes and orders her favorite food in the world the **STREWBERRY CHEESE CAKE!**

She goes to sit down and she starts eating when she notice what was on the newspaper the person next to her was reading.

HEADLINE-

Magic council lock down on Crime Sorciere locking for these three people

WANTED

Ultear – time mage with long black hair

Jellal – heavenly body mage escaped criminal with blue hair and a red tattoo on his face.

Meredy- pink haired girl magic unknown to the council

Erza's heart almost crushed with pain worry and fear for her lover and husband to be.

Erza ran as fast as she could back to the guild, getting more worried by the moment with the paper in her right hand.

Erza slammed the guild door open and ran to her friends

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Juvia, Carla, and Wendy I need your help.

Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy are in danger we have to do something to help them.

So Erza and her friends set out to fine Crime Sorciere as fast as they can

That night in the forest of Flore they set up camp

Everyone was putting up their tent, or cooking mysterious food of some sort and Happy was eating fish.

Hey Lucy I decided me and Happy will stay in your tent tonight Natsu said with his big toothy grin: D

And Lucy we need to talk

What is it Natsu

Lucy I want.. I um like you love.. O/O I mean we been tighter and where a perfect team you're my best friend other than Happy, but Happy a guy cat

So Lucy do you want to be my … girlf

BAM Juvia knocked the two on the ground Natsu on top of Lucy

Grays-sama where did you go Juvia wants to spend the night with you

Lucy your Boobs are bigger up close Natsu said

What get off and stop staring at my breast Natsu

Well it not my fault I fell on you, and your boobs were in my face

Ooh whatever Natsu *Lucy stared to walk away*

Lucy wait I'm sorry

Next morning

Lucy woke up to a foot in her face and a cats tail on her nose. GET OUT NATSU and you two Happy as she threw her pillow at them

But Lucy I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend

Even if we are it doesn't mean you can put your dirty foot on my face

GRAY-SAMA I LOVE YOU

Juvia shouted to everyone let sleep together forever and ever as she Glomped Gray on to the floor

When are we going to get married and have 30 kids my Gray-sama – Juvia said

What are you talking about I'm not ready for this someone help….

Meanwhile Erza was ready to get going EVERONE GET YOUR BUTT UP AND GET MOVING she shout putting everyone in fear


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - **I don't own fairy tail **

As soon as they met up with crime Sorciere ever jumped Jellal into a hard hug almost knocking him out. Soon their kisses began, but Natsu and Happy started to giggle and that made the two stop. Thus making Erza very angry which Natsu and Happy ran away in fear screaming for their lives.

That night Erza and Jellal took a walk alone together in the forest

Jellal crime Sorciere is in danger the council are coming for all of you

Came here because I worried, and I have to help I don't want to lose you again. I know I can't live without you anymore I need you forever. I love you as she buried her face in his chest and tears streaming down.

Erza I promise we will get through this together and alive you are my reason for living and always will be I love you two my Erza lover and best friend.

They walked back to the camp. It was a good thing that everyone was a sleep because nobody would be spying or listening. Erza crawled into the tent next to Jellal and snugged up close and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Hey lovebird it's time to wake up *giggles* Ultear said to the pair

So did you two have a good night *more giggles* meredy said

It looks like they did noticing the fact that Jellal right hand was on Erza breast – Ultear said and started laughing

Get out of here Ultear. Jellal yelled as Jellal threw a pillow at her

By that time everyone was up and want to know what was going on between Erza and Jellal

Wow gray said

… Um... Lucy said

O.o

This is awesome Natsu laughed with Happy

Jellal you are a pervert


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15(I don't own fairy tail)**

Crime Sorciere and team Natsu where heading far away from Era as soon as possible for their safety. This battle between the council will be difficult, so they need to think of a plan to prove the Crime Sorciere is good and innocent.

But Erza was still worried for her lover and future husband.

But the need to fine lots of help top fight against the council if it came to a fight, so they were searching guilds and towns that Crime Sorciere had helped with dark guilds.

So they found a place in the town of Willow where they can stay for a few days in rest.

And Erza can have some alone time with Jellal ;)

The pair would be sharing a room together away from their friend for once.

That night-

Love is the most amazing most wonderful thing in the world Erza thought to herself

Jellal was already in the bed waiting for her, when Erza came out with her seduction armor just so she could see his reaction to what she was wearing

When he says her in that a major nose bleed attack and he passed out on the bed from blood loss. But in his mind he was in heaven right now. (Dirty thought of Erza)

Jellal wake up as she shoved him back and forth.

He woke to Erza breast squeezing his face (heaven again)

JELLAL!

Oh Erza I'm sorry, I'm fine

DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN

Sorry…

**Later…**

Sweet kisses and soft touches was all she could feel in the dark and his love inside her she loved it when they could be alone together like this.

Jellal I was um thinking when we are married, and do you think of us a family, like children someday

Erza yes I do sometime but right now we have battle to be won before we can start a family

AND please tell me you're not PREGNANT …. It too soon….

Next morning –

Everyone was getting packed up to go when Natsu heard something coming but before anything happened they were attached. Smoke was everywhere they couldn't see all the new was it was a large amount of people surrounding them. As the smoke final let up thanks to Ultear's time magic, but it was just too late to save them. The magic council had them all trapped.

Jellal we have found you and your guild we are here to arrest you. And for them member of fairy tail you will be arrested for helping them. Then they looked at the couple holding each. Erza was horrified knowing her lover could be taken from her again. Tears where falling down her face she just had to save them. She will never let them take Jellal and her friends away.

Lahar walked up to Erza and Jellal. Erza we will make sure to deal with you so you can't save him this time. Now take them all away men. We are going to have a execution tomorrow .


End file.
